Greystone Academy
by caribbeansoulforever
Summary: Cammie Morgan isn't a Gallagher Girl. She doesn't go to Hawthorne, the only other spy school in the world, and she isn't dating a Blackthorne Boy. No, Cammie is the Headmaster at her own school,one started up by she and her friends. Life is perfect. Until the past comes knocking. Rated T for language and paranoia of mine.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gallagher Girls. **

Cammie POV:

As I drive down the road in a forest in Michigan with Liz, Ian, Gabby, and Jake in the back, I can think. I look back in the rearview mirror and see the white Honda Odyssey that should be following us is following us. So, while driving in the silence, I think.

I left them three years ago.

The Gallagher Girls.

All of them except Liz and my mom. But my mom is dead, so she doesn't count. She died because Mr. Joe Solomon killed her, just to be Headmaster.

"That's all the reasons you left?!" You may be asking.

I left because lots of these so-called "good girls" aren't so good. Like Bex. Like Tina.

And the BlackThorne Boys?

Quite a few of them are back-stabbing liars. Including my EX-boyfriend, Zachary Goode. He cheated on me with Little Miss Blondie after my mom's death and Bex's betrayal and, well, that was the last strike. I took only Liz with me, and started over at the only other spy academy in the world.

Hawthorne.

And I was finally loving life.

I had found the love of my life, Parker Bennett. I had a group of friends that were so loyal it hurt. It was Liz, Brett, Gabby, Jake, Destiny, and Jay.

And then we got in a car accident on our way to a café to celebrate us graduating from Hawthorne. A drunk driver hit us on the way to there, and everyone but Liz, Gabby, Jake, and I died. I changed that day.

I lost my left leg from the knee down.

And I died inside.

Until an old friend of mine visited my rehab room, where I had been for two weeks.

Ian Winston The Third, the youngest millionaire in the world (And an ex-Blackthorne boy), came to visit me. He offered me something that I knew was my destiny the second I heard him say it.

A spy academy of my own.

I would be headmaster and run the school.

And I said yes.

We signed papers, picked out furniture, set up teachers and staff, and sent out letters of acceptance to every Gallagher Girl, Blackthorne Boy, or Hawthorne Spy, plus a bunch of new spies.

All while I was in rehab with a state-of-the-art robotic leg.

Now, we are 12 hours away from opening up the best damn school that ever will be recorded.

"Turn right at this gate right here, and press the red button above the speaker, "Ian says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

We're currently coming back to the school after going to Ian's house to finalize the staff on schedules, and now we're here.

I nod, and do as he says.

"State your name and business here," Casper, our head of security, says.

"Cameron Morgan, I'm the Headmaster at this to-be school, "I say.

"Well come on in," Casper says.

The gates swing open, and I drive along the trail to the house. For a second, I glance down at my watch.

12:01

Parking, I get out of the car and over my shoulder I yell

"G'night, guys. This Headmaster has to get her beauty sleep!"

"Goodnight, Kodak!" Ian yells back.

I smile at my old nickname, remembering how I got it from Ian because I mumbled my name and made it sound like "Camera".

Good ole' Ian.

I take the short cut to the level of the academy for teachers by going through the café in the basement, and taking the staircase that leads to all the levels of the Greystone Academy.

I open my door on the level for teachers, and jump onto my bed .I instantly fall asleep.

But not before I can wish Parker had his arms around me.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys, it's Ever. This is my first GG fanfiction (I have two Maximum Ride Fanfics), so please let me know what you think. Sorry if this chapter sucks, the next ones will be much better, in my opinion. Please read on and review! Thanks!**

**-caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**

**PS: My computer wants to change "G'night" to "Gunfights"! LOL! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

Cammie POV:

When the light pours into my window, I know I have to get up. I roll out of my bed and grab my clothes. Locking the bathroom door, I pull off my clothes. I pull on my personalized graphic t-shirt that says "Back In Black~ AC/DC"

Pulling on my black jeans that fit me just right, I look in the mirror. I look good, but something is missing. Then it hits me. I put on a good amount of black mascara and eyeliner. Unlocking the door, I head out into my room. Opening my closet, I flick my eyes side to side, looking for the one that will complete the look.

YES! I FOUND IT!

The black leather jacket I wear when rididng my motorcycle. I grab my sunglasses and head out of my room. Everyone is sitting at the kitchen table, leaning over a list. Ian looks up at me and wolf-whistles. Walking by him, I smack the back of his head. Grabbing a chocolate muffin and a coffee with two sugars and a milk, I sit down and grab a list. It's the final list of teachers and their jobs, written by Liz.

Final List Of Of Teachers:

Both High/Middle/College Parts of School:

Cammie: Headmaster

Chase: Head Of Security

High/Middle School Part of School:

Liz: Science and Technology

Ian: PE teacher

Gabby: Language (Spanish, French, German, etc.)

Jake: Disguises and Camoflauge

College Part Of School:

Lacey: Average College Degree of Spying

Audrey: Average College Degree of Spying

Matt: The Art Of Fighting College Degree

Dave: The Teaching Of Spying College Degree

I nod at the list and fold it up. Looking at my watch, I almost choke on my muffin.

"It's 7:45! The students will be here in 15 minutes!" I yell.

Everyone jumps up and runs downstairs.

"GO,GO,GO!"I yell.

Show Time.

* * *

As the kids pour into the café for lunch, I sit by the door, waiting for the signal to come in. None of the students have seen me for a while, so I kind of wanted to make a dramatic entrance.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. But I seriously don't care.

Suddenly, Ian's voice booms out of the speakers.

"STUDENTS!"

"Thank you, . Now that I have your attention, I'd like for you to give a warm welcome to your headmaster here at Greystone!" Liz called out.

I open the door, revealing hundreds of clappping student, cheering. Liz hands me the microphone, and the clapping stops.

The room is silent.

"HEY! THEY SAID THAT CAMMIE WAS GOING TO BE HEADMASTER!"A guy yells out from a table.

I chuckle quietly as cries of outage are uttered.

"Well, I know I look different, but I don't look that different, do I?" I laugh.

"CAMMIE?!"

"THAT'S CAMMIE!"

"NO!THAT CAN'T BE CAMMIE!"

"The one and only," I chuckle.

The room is filled with whispers of,

"The old Cammie was a pinkoholic!"

"The old Cammie hated rock and roll!"

"Did you notice her very subtle limp on her left leg? Wonder what's that from?"

Sighing, I pull off my sunglasses and roll my eyes.

"ENOUGH! Enough! Just eat your lunch and welcome to Greystone Academy!"I say loudly.

Rolling my eyes, I sit at the table with all the other teachers.

"This annoying 15 year old was all "You're only a few years older than me! I don't have to listen to you!", and I was about to throttle him!" Liz says.

"This is just the beginning,"I say, biting into my burger.

And I know what I'm saying is true.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. I know that this is really late, I'm just really busy. Also, my other stories are on a roll, and I have a lot of followers to please. Don't take that the wrong way, I'm just saying my Maximum Ride stories are more popular. Sorry if this is super late, once again. I'm going to try and be as regular as I can. SORRY ONCE AGAIN!**

**Please review!**

**~Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

Cammie POV:

Walking down the hallways, I have my gym bag in hand. At lunch, Ian asked me to help me with the "All-day-gym-day" that we've set up for the first day. Pulling out the key to the teacher's locker room, I insert it and step inside. I flick on the lights, and lock the door behind me. I walk over to one of the huge lockers, and open it. I pull off my clothes, and pull on a black t-shirt with the insignia of Greystone Academy on the front. The insignia is an intertwined "GA" surrounded by a crircle of ivy. I pull on my black shorts and my sneakers. Locking the locker, I walk out of the teacher locker room. The students are split into groups in the gigantic gym. I walk up to Ian, who's watching over the entire gym from the highest bleachers.

"So what group do you want me to run?" I ask, scanning the crowd.

"Street fighting," Ian says, pointing to a group in the far right corner of the gym.

I nod, and take a running jump off the bleachers. Landing on my feet, I jog over to my group. I can recognize a few kids, like a 17 year old I knew when she was a scared little 12 year old.

"Hello, students. It's your dear old headmaster. This group is going to working on street fighting for a half-hour," I say, scanning the group.

"Cammie?" The 17 year old, Autumn, asks.

"Miss Morgan, Autumn," I say, rolling my neck.

She nods, so I continue.

"Okay, I presume you've warmed-up," I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"We're ready as soon as you're ready," a 12 year old says.

"Okay, then. I like it. So, guys, what is the number one rule to fighting some one, say, that's a terrorist or a gangster?" I ask.

All the hands shoot up, and I choose the teen that looks about 16.

"My name is Dawn. You don't fight unfair until your opponent fights unfair first," She states, smirking.

"Where are you from? Because that is absolutely wrong," I say, crinkling my nose.

"Gallagher, my teacher was Jane Smith," She says,scowiling.

"Well, Dawn, your teacher must have not been properly trained because the first rule is the exact opposite. Play as dirty as you can to get the fight over with quick," I say.

The group nods, and Ian walks up behind me.

"Why don't you practice dirty fighting with them?" He asks.

"Okay, get in a circle, guys. Mr. Winston and I will show you how to fight dirty," I say with a grin.

They form a circle around me and Ian.

This is going to be interesting…

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. I lost my mojo for this story for a while, and I got it back. Don't worry, this next chapter shoild be VERY interesting. Sorry, thanks for staying true!**

**Until later,**

**-Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

Cammie POV:

Ian and I circle each other, looking for a weak point. Then, he lunges for my left leg, probably hoping to make me crumple.

_Yeah, like that's going to work. _

I leap out of the way, and cartwheel to stand behind Ian. I grab his forearm, and twist his arm behind his back. Using his twisted arm, he then flips me over his back and onto my back, and grins as he starts lifting his foot to put his boot on my chest.

_I'm not that easy, buddy._

I roll out of the way and do a chinese get-up. Ian, who's scowling, throws an uppercut to my chin, but I duck and throw out a punch to Ian's stomache. He gasps, the wind knocked out of him, but he manages to clip my shoulder with a hit. Ian backflips, kicking me, and it throws me to the ground. I throw my foot up on his chest as he grabs my hair, so we're deadlocked unless we are really despreate to have a winner, in which case Ian would end up with broken ribs and me with a patch of hair ripped out, or me with a broken leg. To settle the ending of a fight like this, we have a short contest to see who will look away first. It's a tradition between us since we were young teens.

So, we just stare at each other until Ian looks away from my gaze.

"AH HA! I WIN!" I exclaim, dropping my leg as Ian lets go of my hair.

He scowls at me, and gives me a hand up.

We look around, and everyone is silent.

"Everyone pair up with someone else to fight with!" Ian exclaims.

The group splits up, and I nod when I see everyone is with someone else.

"READY? SET? FIGHT!" Ian yells.

But then I notice her. A blond little girl sitting in a dark corner. Without a partner. I walk up to her, and I get down on my knees.

"What's up?" I ask, looking her in the eyes.

"No one will give me a chance. Everyone over looks me because I'm quiet and small. Because I'm shorter than normal," She whispers, her blue eyes looking straight at mine.

"Well, let's see you show them all," I whisper, pulling her to her feet.

The girl is about 4 feet, 8 inches, and I'm guessing she's 13.

"Okay. Considering your height, you have two options. Seducer or Silent Assasin. Basically, you have to "persuade" your fighter to let down his guard, or be able to find a deadly weakness and use it to full potential to bring your oponent down. Let me show you," I explain, looking around for a big guy.

I see one, in a group with another jock. I walk up to the group, and as the jock going against the big boy shoots out his arm, I grab it and twist it behind his back, pushing him to the ground.

"At this point you would eye gouge him. Anyway, -Your-Name-Is, I need you to help me with a girl in fighting," I say, looking at the big dude over my shoulder.

I let the jock go, and pat him on the head. Walking over to the big dude and the small blonde, I see them just staring at each other.

"Okay, so introduce yourselves," I say.

"We've met before, but I'm Mike," The big dude says.

"Yeah, it's Lona," She says.

"Remember, stop when it's grid-locked. No breaking bones, at least yet. FIGHT!" I exclaim.

Mike lunges at Lona, obviously hoping for an easy fight.

She dodges, rolling to the side.

GO GIRL!

She searches Mike's body with her eyes, searching for his weak point. Then, something clicks in her eyes.

She's obviously a perfect secret assassin.

She dives and reaches out to connect her smallish fist to his knee, forcing it backwards just enough so that he falls back onto his bum. She straddles his chest and holds his neck in both her hands.

"Perfect moves, Lona. But I have to steal the Headmaster for a little bit," A deep voice says from behind me.

"So, Headmaster, is that alright?" A female voice asks.

My blood runs cold, and I get horrible chills down my back.

Because Zach and Bex are standing right behind me.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever! Sorry for the wait, I'm considering doing something with this story I didn't originally plan to do. Bwhwahaha you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Thanks and have a blessed Thanksgiving!**

**~Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Gallagher Girls.

Cammie POV:

Now, I don't know about you, but if I wasn't myself I _really _wouldn't want to get on my bad side, and then come visit me. I wouldn't get on my bad side in the first place. But obviously Bex and Zach are stupid, so they did both things. I shake my head to clear it and I spin on my heel, and face a man and woman version of Bex and Zach. I calmly walk forward, and slap both of them. I stalk over to Ian, and jerk my thumb over to Bex and Zach. His eyes widen and I open my mouth to tell him to watch my group but he beats me to it.

"Yeah, I'll watch them. I don't want blood on this new school," he says, frowning.

I roll my eyes and start running to the teacher's locker room. I pull off my gym uniform and shimmy into my regular clothes. I run out of there and straight into a huge, buff chest.

"Cammie, we just want to talk, "Zach says as he grips onto my elbows.

I growl deep inside my chest, and rip my elbows back, but then arms like steel bars trap me and start dragging me off.

"BEX GET YOUR ARMS OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTT!" I scream.

"Cam! Shut up a bit!" Bex hisses.

That. Is. It!

I slam my foot onto Bex's and throw my elbows back into her side. I flip my fists up into her shoulders, and spin out of her arms. I round house kick Zach, and suddenly I have back up.

Thank you, Ian!

He hooks his foot around Zach ankle while I pressure point Bex down to the floor while she screams in agony. GLAD IT HURTS! I pull out my T-shirt and rip it up so I can tie Bex up. Five minutes later, Ian and I are sitting side by side in my office, Bex and Zach tied up in front of us, glaring. I hold out my hand, panting, and Ian high five's it.

"Good work, Kodak!" He exclaims, and I smirk at Bex and Zach.

"Not too shabby yourself, Ian!" I exclaim back .

Zach pretends to gag, and I glare at him.

"What the heck are you doing here? "I snarl.

"We're here to apply for a job, Headmaster," Bex says.

**Author's note:**

**Ahh please don't kill me! * Dodges tomatoes and lettuce being thrown* I'm sorry! I stink, I know! Sorry! I try my best! R&R**

**~Ever**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

**Cammie Pov:**

A job?!

Come on, please! Like I would give you a job after you betrayed me, both of you! I lean back in my chair, and sigh.

"We've got references, and bias is against the law, Miss Morgan, as well as tying us up like this," Zach says slyly.

I scowl, and get up, knowing that Zach, as usual, is right. I untie them, and Bex reaches into a string bag I didn't know she had. And then something hits me.

"How did you guys get into this school? We're airtight, you know," I ask.

"When you let in your students, you should each give them a password to tell guards at the front door. It's easy to pass them if you know what you're doing, and Zach and I are professionals," Bex says, and starts pulling out two binders of what I'm guessing are their resumes.

I hold up my hand in a "STOP" signal, and sigh. Looking to Ian, I put all my confliction into my eyes. Bex and Zach are great spies, and we could use some teachers, but I don't really want to have them here. I look at Ian and he gives me an "Your call, Boss!" look and I know what I have to do. We need staff, but can I sacrafice my happiness?

"Ms. Baxter, Mr. Goode, you have the job. I assume we can keep this professional?" I ask, one eyebrow raised.

Bex smiles, and says,

"Of course, Ms. Morgan. Not everything is about you. Our desires lie in teaching."

I rub face with my hands, and sigh as Ian leads Zach and Bex out of my office.

What did I just do?

* * *

After that little episode in my office, I headed back to the gym to lead the kids to dinner.

I did not eat. Not hungry.

Liz didn't look too hungry either.

After all the kids went upstairs, we waited thirty minutes and then called lights out. I did a round on the top floor, and for some reason, everyone was asleep, which is unusual for teenagers. I guess we wore them out. I now sit on the "L" shaped leather couch with Liz next to me, conversing in different languages at very low tones of voice.

"Cam, what happens now? What if Zach betrays you again and Bex betrays us again? I can't go throught that again," Liz whispers in German, tears building up in those deep pools that are her eyes.

I stop, and can't help but think of that day.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey, Cammie, come on! Breakfast is almost over and Bex is already down there!" Liz calls through the bathroom door._

_I'm having some really bad diarreha since last night, and Ithink someone slipped me something. Great! I sigh as I pull up my pants and walk out. _

"_Let's go, Liz," I say, grimacing._

_Liz opens the door and suddenly there is a flood of a substance that looks kind of like honey coming from above the door and being spilled out of a trashcan that is laying on it's side! I wait as the goop stops flowing and I spit out this nasty subtance which I believe to be pee and honey mixed together. I look down at me and then at Liz and see that this substance is covering us everywhere. And then the real horror starts. A pair of guys run down the hallway and pelt us with chicken feathers and Jolly Ranchers. Liz slams the door closed as they start snapping pictures of us. I run into the bathroom, totally humiliated. I start stripping and reach in the shower to heat up the water, when my hand meets flesh. I scream and cover myself with my towel that is hanging on the back of the door. The curtain is ripped back to reveal a laughing Bex and Zach… with a video camera. _

"_Wait 'til this goes on Facebook!"Bex laughs, and I realize that this is their doing and it's not supposed to be a harmless joke. _

_This is serious sabotage._

_The bathroom door opens and Liz stands there, covered in a red substance, which I think may be blood. And she pukes in the doorway. Bex and Zach laugh, high-five and walk out of our bathroom. I slide down the wall, knowing that Zach did this as revenge for me breaking up with him after I saw him kissing this blonde chick I've never seen. Bex, though, I have no clue. I slide over to a sobbing Liz, and hold her, start to cry._

"_I want to get out of here, Cammie," Liz sobs._

_End of Flashback…_

I shudder, shake my head, and Liz lets a few tears go.

"It won't happen again," I say in Russian.

"But what if it does?" Liz cries softly in Swedish.

"Don't think like that, Liz. Please don't," I whisper in Spanish, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm going to bed," She whispers and gives me a hug.

She heads upstairs and I wrap my arms around myself and stare at the ceiling. I see the tip of Ian's head walk up to me, and I scooch over a bit so he can sit down.

"Want to talk?" Ian asks.

I shake my head "no", and sit up. I see all the teachers except Liz, Gabby, Jake and obviously Ian fawning over Bex and Zach.

I wish Parker was here to comfort me, because even though Ian and Liz are the best he just knew what I needed at what time. Like when I needed a movie night or ice cream or just time alone. I also knew what he needed as well, like football or a hug or a nice night on the town. Because we got each other. Because we knew what we each was, not the blown up, unproportional version of us that is often painted.

I shake my head as Zach catches me staring at him and Bex, and gives me a smile. A real Zachary Goode smile, not a smirk. And I feel my heart leap, but I know that it';s probably just…. something else, because Zach is no Parker.

"G'night, Ian. See you in the morning…" I say, and head towards my room.

I can't help but store away that smile in my memory for a rainy day.

**Auhtor's note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever, who finally updated! This is a pretty long chapter(1,104 words!), and I thinks it's pretty good. I don't deserve them, but reviews are appreciated and let me know you're still out there! Thanks,**

**~Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Gallagher Girls.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Savi001, because she wrote the basic plot of this chapter and helped cure my writer's block for all the rest of the story. Thanks, hun!**

Cammie POV:

_As I drag myself out of the car, I can feel my already torn up leg being ripped at even more so. Everyone else is shaking and getting out of the wrecked car slowly, so I grab a sturdy-looking branch and stand up slowly. My leg is on fire, and it's the worst pain I've felt in all my life. But I have to make it up that hill, and get help for everyone else. I practically crawl and stumble up the hill, but I eventually see the red flashing lights of an approaching ambulance, sirens blaring. It doesn't make sense, though because I know that I still have a bit to go before I reach the road. The sirens get louder and the lights get brighter even though my legs are still. It's becoming overwhelming, and suddenly the lights and the sirens are all I know…._

I jolt up in bed, and I realize that the sirens and lights are not from the ambulance in my dream but of the real world. And it's like a ton of bricks hitting me in the face.

A Code Red.

My hands fly about, throwing the sheets off of me and pulling on my robotic leg. My combat boots come next and I grab a hunting knife that I keep sheathed and under my mattress. I run out the door of my room, and run down the hallway, banging on all of the teachers' doors to wake them up.

"CODE RED, I REPEAT, CODE RED!" I holler as I make my way towards the kitchen.

And suddenly I hear it.

A scream coming from downstairs, probably from…

Oh gosh.

Liz's classroom.

I race towards the stairway and practically through myself down the stairs. Students are starting to come downstairs, and so I yell up to the teachers higher up,

"GET THE KIDS INTO THE ENTRY HALL!''

I throw open the door that leads to one of the hallways of classrooms, the place where I heard the scream. I try to open Liz's classroom door, but it's locked. Motioning the teachers approaching my spot to stand back, I pull my foot up and back and kick open the door with one swift motion. It goes flying across the room as I stalk inside, unsheathing the knife. The room is in a disarray, with beakers and microscopes all broken and strewn across the floor. The large windows have large holes in them, and some of the jagged pieces of glass still in the frame are bloody. My blood runs cold as I spot a note on one of the counters. I snatch it up and read it quickly.

_Dearest Cameron,_

_I apologize that we had come at such an…. inconvenient time, but it was necessary. You see, we knew each other for quite a while, but you have most likely long forgotten me. But I have not forgotten you. And I've tolerated you and your life for so long only because of the fact that you have not caused me any trouble. But now that you've gone and gotten in my way, I can't overlook you anymore. Of course while you felt completely comfortable, you would not meet me. And so I took someone very close to you. Your friend, Liz, will be in the best of hands with us. FOR NOW. If you want Liz to stay….. out of the wrong hands, you and you alone will meet me on the shores of Lake Michigan at the abandoned hotel on the North side._

_Sincerely hoping you'll consider it,_

_A Single Guy_

The letter flutters out of my hand to the floor, and my blood boils. My vision bounces from regular to DEEP BLOOD RED because I'm confused on whether to laugh at how irony like to mess with my life and people close to me or go into a complete rampage and track down this smart-aleck ''Single Guy''. I slowly bend down and pick up the letter, and the teachers behind me are holding their breathe. I try to compose myself, but it's hard. I turn just slightly and shove the letter towards the nearest teacher. I step lightly out of the classroom and see a few students starting to come towards the classroom.

''Our teacher told us to go over here and ask you if you wanted her to evacuate the students,"A big guy without a shirt on asks in a deep voice.

I clear my throat, and hold my hand so that the first students stop in their tracks.

''It's okay, just stop there and turn around. Go back to the entry hall and tell your teacher it was a drill, and that everyone was perfect. Goodnight,''I say with a forced smile.

The students nod, and head back to where they came from. I stand there and wait there 10 minutes before the teachers that were in the Entry Hall are standing in front of me with faces that scream they don't believe whatever crap I just spurted out to those students they sent.

"Liz's classroom,'' I say quietly.

They give me worried looks, and hurry over to the classroom. A few seconds later, I hear footsteps behind me and feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Ian there, sadness evident in his eyes. I throw my arms around his torso, and bury my face in his shirt, almost hoping I'll suffocate.

''I. Am. So. Sorry.'' Ian whispers fiercely.

A lump begins to grow in my throat, but I ignore it because I must not show weakness.

''It has to be a sick joke, Ian. First it was my mom, then it was Bex and Zach, and then it was my friends. It's got to be a bad, out-of–control joke," I hiss.

He rubs my back one last time, and leads me back into the classroom. In the doorway, I clear my throat to catch everyone's attention.

''Now, here's the thing. If you read the letter, you know that Liz has been kidnapped. But the students cannot know of this event. It's critical they do not know, because they will want to come with and help, and in turn get hurt. That cannot happen. So while you can speak to other teachers about this, do not talk to the students about it. Say that Liz went to go visit her dying grandmother. We will get her back, and so don't panic. Just get rest tonight and don't worry. Go on up to bed,'' I say calmly.

The teachers all nod, and give me apologetic looks on their way out. Ian stands there for a few minutes after everyone leaves, and then says softly,

''I'm not going back to bed and I don't want to leave you alone because… well… people do stupid stuff when, well, you know…."

I nod, and sigh.

''Go set up one of the private practice rooms with a punching bag and boxing gloves. I need…. '' I say, trailing off, knowing that he understands what I need.

He nods, and gives me a quick hug.

''It'll be okay, Kodak. You'll see…''

I listen to his receding footsteps, and then grab for my hunting knife. I start turning it around in my hand, looking over the room. My blood is heating up, and I get even more angry at every moment because not only has someone messed with my life once, not twice, but three times, not including this time. I am interrupted in my thoughts as I hear someone clear their voice behind me. I spin around violently, knife clutched murderously in my fist, ready to scream at anyone.

Finding out the person behind me is Bex doesn't help my mood.

''What could you POSSIBLY WANT?'' I snarl, my knife rested on her chest.

Her eyes are teary and wide, and she stammers.

''I just… I just… I'm sorry, Cammie!'' She blurts out.

My nostrils flare, and I see red.

''SORRY DOES NOT FIX ALL THE TEARS, SORRY DOES NOT FIX ALL THE HURT AND PAIN, SORRY DOES NOT CHANGE THE NUMBER OF TIMES I HELD LIZ WHILE SHE CRIED! YOU SHOULD NOT BE APOLOGIZING TO ME, REBECCA BAXTER! YOU SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING TO LIZ! SHE HAD IT EVEN WRSE THAN ME! YOU HAD YOUR LAUGHS, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE MY LIFE AND MY FAMILY _ALONE?_'' I yell at the top of my lungs.

She winces back, and I take deep breathes.

''I know it doesn't do anything, Cammie, but it's the honest to God truth. I'm going to help you get Liz back if I die trying,'' Bex whispers, and turns and runs out of the classroom.

I flee the room, heading to the private practice room Ian s setting up.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, it Ever. I know this took a while, but I lost my mojo! Thanks to Savi001, who gave me the basic plot of this chapter, I now know where I going with this and I'm pumped! Watch for another update soon!**

**1,460 words!**

**Love ya' for holding on,**

**~Ever**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Gallagher Girls**

Cammie POV:

When the sun rises, I am already packed and sitting at the breakfast table in the teacher's kitchen, sipping on some black coffee with milk. I can barely keep it down at the thought of Liz being tortured. I stand to dump the coffee, but a voice says,

"Cammie, at least finish your coffee if you aren't going to eat anything. You're going to need your strength."

I whirl around to find Ian, Bex, and Zach in the doorway, backpacks packed and ready to go.

"If I could stomach it, I would. And why are you guys packed like you're going with me, because I already told you that you're not coming with me," I ask impatiently.

"Cammie we're coming with you whether you like it or not. You can't always be the lone hero, Kodak. You can't do this by yourself," Ian says, looking me in the eyes

"This guy was good enough to get into a spy school, kidnap a trained spy, and get out before we even got downstairs. He said he wants me, and so I don't think he'd be too pleased when four spies show up instead of one. He'd slit her throat before we set foot in the building,"I say bitterly.

"That won't matter if you end up dying because you were outnumbered and outgunned. Face it, Cammie, we're coming to rescue Liz with you," Zach saysughly.I sigh and breathe out deeply, flaring my nostrils. I could always count on Ian to be stubborn- I mean how else do you think he got me to have the academy in Michigan when we could have had it practically anywhere?

"Fine, I'm leaving in a half an hour, though,"I sigh.

Ian nods, and walks off to do whatever last minute thing.

Taking another sip of my now slightly cold coffee, I can't help but sigh.

* * *

By 8:00, we are standing on the edge of Lake Michigan on the northeast side, looking over the still waters of the lake. From this postition, we have a clear view of the hotel we must go to. Ian directs the face of his watch towards me, and I grimace.

"It's time to go," I say quietly, and walk back over to the car. I pull off my boots, and pull open one of the car doors, slip inside, and pull of my pants as Bex slips in the other side. As she locks the doors, I pull on a pair of leggings and some short shorts for a little bit more warmth. I slip on a wet suit,and zipper it up in the back. The stub at the end of my bionic leg stares back at me sadly, and I can't help but wince at the sight. I pull my fake foot out of the back pack I packed, and attach it to the end of the prosthetic lower leg. I zipper up my bookbag, flippers in hand, and unlock the car. Bex and I slip out of the car, and walk over to wear the boys are waiting on the shore. The waves lap at my feet, and I pull on my flippers. We want to swim across the lake and slip in through a system of plumbing that the lake uses to feed a swimming pool inside the hotel, giving us more time to slip in, get Liz, and get out since we'd already be inside.

"You guys know that plan. Stick to it like glue, and I will see you on shore,"I say, pulling on my scuba gear.

I wade out into the lake, and the last thing I see before my head goes under the cool, gentle waves is a thumbs up from Ian.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys it's Ever, and so sorry it took this long to type up a filler! It's almost the end of the year, and yet teachers still feel the need to give us homework during the week and over the weekend. :(. Expect more soon!**

**Thanks,**

**~Ever**


End file.
